Masquerade
by alwayslookatme
Summary: Hermione goes to the Masquerade with a mystery date. Who could it be? I thought of this by hearing Masquerade from Phantom of the Opera


Masquerade

"Come on you two!" Hermione yelled exasperated. "McGonagall wants us down in the Great Hall in five minutes! Honestly, hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, we're coming! Keep your knickers on!" Ron yelled back, following Harry to the portrait door where Hermione was waiting.

Hermione rolled her eyes and led the way down to the Great Hall.

"All the other seventh years are already there! You guys took forever!" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"'Mione we'll be ok!" Harry said in an attempt to calm her down.

"We're going to be late!" She snapped at him.

With one last huff she stormed off, practically running to the Great Hall. With exasperated sighs Ron and Harry followed. When they arrived in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall was already talking.

"Nice of you three to join us," McGonagall said, causing the other seventh years to laugh.

Hermione turned red. "Sorry Professor. You'd think Harry and Ron are girls considering how long they take to get ready."

Everyone laughed, even Hermione, causing her professor to smile.

"Alright settle down," McGonagall said, a twinkle in her eyes. "As I was saying, there is a reason I brought you all here. Due to last years hectic events, the rest of the staff and I decided you all needed a little fun. That is why we'll be having a Masquerade." Murmurs followed her statement. "For those of you who don't know, a Masquerade is a type of Ball, but tradition has it where you shall wear masks. As seventh years I expect all of you to ask someone to the Masquerade, and be mature examples of what Hogwarts students should be. The Masquerade will be next Saturday, which is a week and a day away. The Masquerade will be open to everyone, but first through fourth years will have a curfew of eleven O'clock PM. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years may stay until the Masquerade concludes at two O'clock AM. Any questions?" A hand shot up, quieting down the excited whispers.

"Do we have to go with a date to the Masquerade?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, I'm requiring it of all seventh years," Professor McGonagall replied.

Hermione nodded and looked down. She didn't have a boyfriend, and was unsure who she should go with. She looked over and saw Ron asking Lavendar, and Harry asking Ginny. She was happy for her friends, but she didn't know what she was going to do. Who would want to go to the Masquerade with her?

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday, after having spent an entire weekend of disappointment. All of her friends had a date but her! Suddenly, an owl flew towards her, breaking her from her thoughts.

The owl was a plain barn owl, so it was probably a school owl. It landed in front of her, a small envelope in his mouth. She took it from him and handed him a treat. He ate while she read:

Hermione Granger,

I have liked you for awhile, and I know you don't have a date to the Masquerade. Would you like to go with me? Send your answer back with the owl.

-Secret Admirer

Hermione looked up. Ginny, who had been reading over her shoulder looked at her, shocked.

"I wonder who it is," Ginny said.

"Who who is?" Harry asked, Ron looking interested as well.

Hermione handed them the not. They quickly read it and looked back towards her.

"Are you going to say yes?" Harry asked.

"I don't even know who it is!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on 'Mione, take a chance," Ron urged.

Hermione looked at her excited friends. She sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

She quietly wrote back a response and sent the owl away. Her and her friends got up and left the Great Hall, heading towards their first class. Had they stayed a little longer they may have seen whom the owl flew to…

Hermione looked down at the note in her hands. After she had sent her reply, she realized she didn't know how she was going to find her date. He had already thought it through, and sent her another letter:

Hermione,

I'm so delighted you said yes! Meet me outside the library at 6:55 PM. I will be wearing a black tuxedo, and a white face mask. I will tell you who I am then. I cannot wait to see you.

-Your Admirer

Hermione was nervous but excited. She was wearing a Princess-like ball gown. The bodice had a drop waist and was covered in sparkly gems. It had a sweetheart neckline and was a light blue. The bottom was made of layers and layers of tule, the same light blue of the bodice. It was covered in sparkles. She wore a simple eye mask, which was white. A simple ruby heart gemstone was on the left side. Her curls were tamed and pulled back, half up and half down. As Ginny had put it, (however had she known? It was a muggle thing!), she looked like Cinderella.

"Your admirer is going to be speechless," Ginny said giving her a hug.

"You look beautiful 'Mione," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Whoever he is, if he tries something, Ron and I will kill them."

"Thanks Harry, thanks Ginny," Hermione said, giving them and Ron a hug.

Ginny and Harry left the common room, Harry wearing a green tie to match Ginny's form fitting dress and mask.

Ron and Lavendar smiled and waved goodbye, also leaving the common room.

Hermione looked at the clock. 6:50 PM. She decided she should leave so she wasn't late to meeting her date. On her way down to the library she saw a lot of couples and felt nervous. Would her date and her get along well? Would things be awkward between them? She didn't have much time to ponder these questions, because she had made it to the library.

Looking around, she saw a guy standing alone, wearing a black tux, blue tie, and a white face mask. A hood was over his head, covering his hair. He was quite handsome.

"Are you my Secret Admirer?" She asked, walking over to the mystery man.

He only nodded, taking in her outfit.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," The man said, smiling at her.

That voice! And those eyes! It was all so familiar, but quite a shock. She knew who he was.

"Shall we?" He asked her, extending an arm.

Taking her hand and placing it in the crook of his elbow she smiled, looking up at his silvery eyes. "Let's go."

"'Mione!" Harry called, his yelling causing his girlfriend to turn and look.

She smiled and waved at her friends, her hand still on her date's arm.

Ginny and Harry came over to them. "Who's your mystery man?" Ginny whispered in her ear.

"Still hasn't told me, but I know. It's a secret though," She whispered back.

Ginny glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Do you two want to join us at our table?" Harry asked them.

Hermione looked at her date, who nodded. "We'd love to."

They followed Harry and Ginny to a table near the teachers table. All the tables around them were filled with seventh years. Her date pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," She said, blushing.

He smiled. "You're welcome," He whispered in her ear.

She blushed even more, and smiled back at him.

"Welcome, welcome!" McGonagall's voice quieted the room and everyone sat down. Her date reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Everyone looks wonderful tonight! Welcome to the Masquerade! Isn't the Great Hall gorgeous?"

Indeed it was. The sky was dreamy and star filled. The walls looked as if it was a forest, with moving birds and leaves blowing in the inexistent breeze. The Hall itself was made to look like a clearing in the woods. It was all quite magical.

"Let us thank Professors Flitwick and Hagrid for this truly wondorous décor," McGonagall said, and the whole room erupted into applause. When it got quiet she spoke again. "Tonight we'll be having a feast that the house elves have made for us. Then we shall dance the night away. First through fourth years, remember your curfew of eleven O'clock," Groans were heard around the room. "Enjoy your evening!" With a clap food appeared on the tables.

Throughout dinner, no one but Hermione could get her date to talk, and even then he only whispered to Hermione so no one else heard. She assumed it was because his voice was so recognizable, and he didn't want to be figured out yet as to who he was. Too bad she already had.

After everyone had stuffed themselves to their content, the food disappeared. Younger students, aware of the shorter amount of time they had, flocked to the dance floor. The older students sat around a bit longer, talking and catching up with their friends. Finally, Harry and Ginny broke the trend and moved to the dance floor.

They moved together perfectly, staring deep into each others eyes the entire time. As a cue, the other older years also made their way to the floor.

"Miss Granger, would you like to dance?" Her date asked her, holding out a hand.

She accepted his hand. "I would love to."

He led her to the floor, looking into her eyes the entire time. When they got to an open space he put his hands on her waist, and she put hers around his neck. Then they began to move.

She had taken dancing lessons as a child, so it all came naturally to her. She wasn't surprised to see how good of a dancer he was too. They danced together effortlessly, never breaking their eye contact. Everytime he initiated a turn or spin she did so gracefully, as if they had been dancing together for years. They both couldn't stop smiling at one another.

As the song slowed, he pulled her even closer so there was less than an inch of space between them. "I love dancing with you," He said. Then he lowered his voice and asked shyly, "May I kiss you?"

She was surprised by his question, but happily gave him a small nod.

He gave her a beaming smile, then put his forehead on hers. A hand was placed on her cheek. Slowly, he closed his eyes and leaned in. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips on hers. She was surprised by just how soft they were. The kiss was sweet, and loving. When he pulled away, she knew she was blushing. Then, he took off his mask.

"Hermione, it's me," Draco Malfoy said.

She could see the blush on his cheeks too. "I know."

"Look, I can expla- Wait, you know?" Draco asked her, looking perplexed. It was kind of cute.

"Yes, ever since you told me I look gorgeous," She said, smirking at him.

"Well, you do," He mumbled, smiling a bit. "You know?" He asked again, still taking in the information.

"I know," And with that she leaned in and captured his lips in another kiss.

"Hurry up! Do you want to be late?" Hermione screeched, holding her 5 year old daughter, Lynn's, hand.

"Molly won't care if we're late sweetheart," Draco yelled at his running wife. He turned to his son Scorpious and rolled his eyes. "You're mother is so uptight, don't you think Scorp?"

"I am not uptight!" Hermione squawked back at them.

"Don't get me into this dad," The 10 year old boy said to his father, laughing.

"I told Molly seven O'clock and we are fifteen minutes late!" Hermione yelled.

Draco rolled his eyes again but didn't say anything. Finally, they reached a place where they could flood over to the Weasley's. Apparating would have been easier, but Lynn was still very young, and would get sick from side-slong apparition.

"Oh, Hermione dear you're here!" Molly exclaimed once they arrived.

"I'm so sorry we're late Molly," Hermione said, hanging her head in shame.

"Oh, no worries dear! Come, let's sit down for dinner. We were just about to start."

They entered the kitchen, greeted by shouts from the Weasley's. Ron and Lavendar sat holding hands, their two children sitting on either side of them. Bill and Fleur's lone girl, Victoire, sat next to her father and a blushing Teddy (who had had a crush on her forever). George sat with his girlfriend Angelina. Charlie and Percy sat side by side. Molly sat down in the empty seat next to her husband. Harry and Ginny sat together, with their two kids sitting next to Harry. Ginny held a pink bundle in her arms. When she spotted Hermione, she stood, her swollen belly now visible.

Ginny walked over to her and handed her the bundle.

"Thank you so much for watching her today Ginny," Hermione said, smiling at her best friend.

"Of course 'Mione. She's a darling!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smiled at her one last time, and then looked down at her baby girl. "Hey there my little Jeanette Grace Malfoy. Your mama and papa are here now."

Draco smiled tenderly down at his youngest daughter, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. Then he kissed Hermione.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy. I couldn't have asked for a better husband, father, or friend."


End file.
